Since a front tire for motorcycle functions as a steering wheel which controls a body of the motorcycle in accordance with steering of a handlebar, in order for a rider to travel stably and comfortably, the front tire needs to have flexible properties such that the handlebar can be operated with agility in accordance with the rider's will.
A pneumatic motorcycle tire has properties that the body of the motorcycle is inclined by turning the handlebar and turns in a balance with a turning force of the tire after a camber angle (CA) is applied. Therefore, in order for a front tire for two-wheeled vehicles to turn smoothly, the tire needs to be set so that a handlebar is steered with moderate agility by moderately reducing the pattern rigidity near the tire center. For this reason, a method in which the pattern rigidity is moderately reduced by arranging a circumferential direction groove on a center portion or the like to reduce the torsional rigidity of a tread has been employed for a front tire.
Examples of a technique for improving a tread pattern of a pneumatic motorcycle tire include a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1. Such a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is for the purpose of attaining both wet drainability and straightforward handling.